False Past, New Present and Future
by hpfan1234567
Summary: When Hermione Granger suddenly finds out she is really Hermione Zabini, not only does her life change, but her view on certain people as well.
1. The Letter and Locket

**Hay everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, so read and give advice and reviews:{)**

**Chapter 1:** **The Letter and Locket**

"Hermione Dear!" my mom called from downstairs. "We need to talk yo you."

"Okay mom just a minute! I need to pack these last few things!"

"Um, honey, this is kind of important. Could you come down now please?" I could hear my mom's voice break, so it must have been very important.

Oh no! Grandma hadn't died had she? She was in the hospital because of Cancer, and the doctors had said her days were numbered. I dropped the skirt I had been about to put in my trunk and sprinted out of my room and down the stairs. I found my parents downstairs at the table. My dad has his arm around mom and mom was sniffling into a crumpled tissue. I was almost afraid to ask but I forced the question past my lips.

"Is everything okay?"

Mom blew her nose, stood up to walk over to me, and put her hands on my shoulder.

"I think you better sit down for this honey." A small, sad smile on her face. I sat down and tried not to worry.

"It isn't Grandma is it?" mom shook her head.

"No, it isn't Grandma. It's you."

That kinda stumped me for a moment. What had I done that was so horrible that my mom was crying. Mom saw my face and rushed to explain.

"Don't worry, it's not _you_, it just has to do with you."

Some of the worry was scraped away and I slumped into the chair a little bit.

"Okay, then shoot."

Mom took a deep breath, and looked at me with those pale blue eyes so unlike my own honey colored ones.

"Hermione, you were adopted."

As soon as that word, _adopted_, passed into the air my world stopped. What did she mean I was adopted! If I was adopted then that would mean that these people weren't really my mom and dad. That meant that my whole past had been spent without my real parents. But the two people sitting in front of me had always been 'mom and dad'. How could that all be changing right now? I looked back at my mom, then at my dad.

"You're lying right? Please tell me you're lying." I begged, not knowing what else to say.

"It is true Honey. I'm going to tell you the story and then I'll show you the proof if you need to see it."

What is this? Some weird crime fighting show? 'Then I'll show you the proof?'

"Fine." I said coldly and gave a curt nod.

"When you were 3 months old a strange looking couple in long robes showed up on our doorstep, each of them carrying a small bundle. They introduced themselves as wizards, and told us about their problem. They had had twins, but one of them was a girl. They were pureblood's and at the time they said it wasn't safe for you to stay with them, so they asked us to take you. At first we didn't believe them. We, as would anyone else, thought wizards were imaginary. But eventually we took you, promising them that we would raise you."

The first emotion I felt at this was confusion. She had a twin brother? She was born into a pureblood wizard family? After this I then felt anger. All those years of Malfoy calling her a mud blood and, she had been a pureblood all along?

"Because I don't think you would lie about something like this I will cautiously believe you. BUT, I would like to know and see what this 'proof' is."

Mom and dad both let out breaths and put sad/happy smiles on their faces. Mom reached down and picked up a small box from the ground. How I had managed to miss it, I had no idea.

"The jewelry is an old heirloom, and the second is a letter that they personally wrote to you." I slowly reached out my hand and grasped the box. I laid it on my lap and slowly lifter up the lid. On the top was a beautiful silver necklace with an intricately carved Z hanging from it. On the tip of the Z was a green gem. It was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. I set it back down in the box and reached in for the letter. As I opened it my heart starting beating like I was running a marathon.

**Our Dearest Hermione,**

**At this time you should be at least 18. Hopefully your adopted parents have shown and explained to you what has happened. Let's start with our names. My name is Lucinda Zabini, and my husband is Richard Zabini, your brother is Blaise Zabini, and your real name is Hermione Lucinda Zabini. We are so sorry for not raising you, but the Dark Lord was just rising, and because you were a girl it was not safe for you to be around. Blaise does not know about you, so when you come visit us, he will obviously be as surprised as you probobly are. When you finally read this send an owl to us, and we will work something out. Please wear the necklace. It has been passed down through the woman in the family, and since you are now, and have always been a member of this family, I would like you to wear it.**

**All of the love that we posses,**

**Your Mother and Father**

I set it down in the box and once again pick up the beautiful necklace. I timidly clasp it around my neck and look at the Z. Z for Zabini. Blaise is my twin brother. WOW is all I have to say to this situation. I raise my head and look at my former parents.

"How am I going to contact them? I don't have an owl."

Mom wiped away the tears and walked over to the kitchen carrying a cage with a sleeping owl in it. Since when did we have an owl?

"We contacted them earlier, and they sent him to us for you to use."

I nodded and stood up, grasping the handle of the cage in my hand and the box under my other arm.

"I'm going upstairs to think, and then send the letters." They nodded and I gave them each hugs before speed walking with the bird up to my room.

As soon as I got to my room I locked the door, set the cage on the ground, and slid down the door to the ground with my head in my hands. After a couple minutes the first tears started to fall. I was going to miss my addoptive mom and dad. They might not be my real ones, but they had been for the first 18 years of my life.

I cried for a couple more minutes before fiercely rubbing the tears away and standing up. I walked over to my desk and took out a piece of paper and a quill. How should I start it? Mom and dad, mother and father, or Mr. and Mrs. Zabini? I took a deep breath and started to right the letter that would enevitably change the rest of my life.

** Dear Mother and Father…..**

Thanks for reading:) Please review! they'll help me write better. if everything goes as planned the next chapter should be up by next week or earlier:):)


	2. At Long Last

**Hay Guys, Thanks for the reviews, i'm very thankful to all of you:)**

**I don't own Harry Potter! wah, cry, sob, fountain of tears:) oh well**

Mrs. Zabini

There was a slight drizzle, and the day was a cloudy, depressing gray. It had been 3 days since those muggles had sent us the message that they would finally be telling our daughter about what had happened. I was beginning to get anxious, because there still hadn't been a reply. The muggles didn't live that far away from us; we had made sure of that.

"Mistress Zabini?" I looked over and saw one of the house elves standing by the chair I was currently sitting in.

"Yes, Pinky?"

"I gots a note fur you." She pulled a white envelope from behind her, gave it to me and stepped back.

I looked down at the white envelope with the neat, tiny writing on the front.

**Mr. and Mrs. Zabini**

I stood there for a couple more seconds, then looked up to see Pinkey still standing there waiting to be dismissed.

"Pinkey, you may go now." She bowed so low that her nose was almost touching her knees and turned to leave. Then I remembered Richard.

"Oh, Pinkey?" she turned and looked at me with those huge brown eyes. "Do you happen to know where Richard is?" she looked down at the floor, thinking.

"I thinks Masters in his office." I nodded and she walked away.

I walked to the steps and slowly started ascending up. As soon as I got up to the steps I walked down the hall to the last door. Just when I was about to knock I heard Blaise's door open and turned around.

"Hey mom!" he shouted cheerfully, totally unaware on how the note in my hands might change his life.

"Hello son. Where are you going off to?"

"Going to meet Draco at his house."

"Okay, be home before dinner and say hello to Narcissa for me." Narcissa was one of my closest friends, and I hadn't seen her for a while now. Not since The Dark Lord had started rising to power, and Lucius and Draco had been having trouble. Blaise was with him a lot, and it kind of warmed my heart.

"Aren't I always mom?" he asked and kissed me on the cheek.

I gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you usually are."

He smiled and those green eyes lit up, just like his father's used to.

"Alright, see you later!" and with that he bounded down the stairs.

Once I heard the door slam I took a deep breath and knocked on the office door.

"Come in." I heard him say. I slowly turned the knob and walked in. He looked up at me and then back down at the paper.

"Lucinda, what is it you want?" I held up the letter and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Our daughter has finally written back." I said in a hopeful voice.

"Oh really? And what does she have to say?" I sighed and opened the envelope. Why wasn't he more enthusiastic about this? This was our daughter! His own flesh and blood.

"Would you like to read it or shall I?"

"You can read it." He sighed, took of his glasses, and looked up to watch me.

I slowly unfolded the letter, taking another deep breath. What is she said no, she doesn't believe us and won't join our family? I would be heartbroken. What if-

"Are you going to read it or am I going to have to go back to work?" He growled/yelled. I shook my head and started to read.

**Dear Mother and Father,**

**I have finally been told the truth by my adoptive parents about you, and myself. For some reason I am finding myself believing what I have been told. At first it was hard to believe, I mean, me? A pureblood wizard? But I've finally gotten used to it and look forward to meeting you both. If you still wish for me to come back and live with you, then let me know and I can come immediately. Please tell me where you live and how you want me to come.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hermione**

I couldn't help the huge smile that formed on my face. I couldn't remember being this happy since The Dark Lord had risen. She has accepted it and even wanted to come and live with them!

"Why are you so happy?" Richard asked.

I looked up at him with a clear look of disbelief on my face.

"Did you not hear what I just said Richard? She said she would come live with us! You can't tell me that you are not even a little happy?" he shook his head.

"I guess that I am a little, but it's not like it's the best thing in the world that has ever happened." Right now I was on the verge of tears.

"Richard, this is our daughter we're talking about. This is what we have always wanted."

"Yes, but what is she's not strong enough for this lifestyle? What is she can't conform to our beliefs?"

He wasn't concerned about this was he? Well yes he was. He was a death eater, and they weren't ever happy about anything. We had given her up because of his lifestyle, and now he didn't want her back? At this I broke, snapped. I'm not allowed to talk back, and would probably pay for it later, but right now I didn't care.

"Why can't you look at this for what it most definitely is, a miracle! Who cares if she has different views? She was forced to be a muggle born for the past 18 years because of us. She is finally coming home, and you are acting like this? Sometimes I am surprised by the way you act. The small things, okay, but this is big!"

I finish my rant and walk out of the office to the desk in our room. I grab a quill and parchment to write back to Hermione. No matter Richard's attitude, it will not get me down. I wrote a hasty letter and send it back using the owl.

Now all there was to do was wait until everyone in this family was back together. When Richard was reconnected with our daughter I knew he would change his mind. I just knew it….


	3. Back Together Again

**Thanks for all the reviews, its great motivation. Now here is the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**My status on owning Harry Potter has not changed. So that means I don't own it :)**

**Chapter 3:**

"There."

I said to myself while scanning my handiwork. I had managed to fit all of my clothes, school and otherwise, in my trunk. I pointed my wand at it and shrunk the trunk so I could more easily carry it.

I pick it up and start walking down the steps with my mom's letter in my hand.

"Hay." I say as I walk over to give mom and dad a hug.

"Hay sweetie. Are you sure you don't want to stay until school? It's only about a week."

I sigh inwardly. When I got my real mom's letter, it said that I could come before school since it was only a week. Mom wasn't so happy but I figured it would be good to meet my real family before I went away until Christmas.

"Honey, we discussed this. We have had her for 18 years. Her family needs her now, and that means that she has to go." Mom nodded and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, beside I will see you again. I don't know when, but I will." I give her a smile and put down my trunk to give dad a hug. I pick my trunk up again and look down at the address on the paper.

'Zabini house, Zabini house' I thought over and over, then that squeezing sensation took over me and I left my old house, and past, behind.

I landed in front of a huge mansion with a huge wrought iron gate in front and around it. I looked up and noticed it was huge. How was I going to get in? I looked at the side and saw a button. This is as good as anything. I pushed the button and stood there. A couple minutes later a small elf came running down the path to the gate.

"Dos you need somethings?" she asked. They have house elves? That stinks, considering that I'm against that. Oh well. Maybe they treat their elves nicely.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Zabini."

She looked at me for another minute before recognition spread across her face.

"Yous the daughter arents you!"

She opened the gate then grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the huge mansion that I was now going to call my home.

We walked through the beautiful front foyer decorated in dark wood furniture and grays to a little side room. It was mostly bare except a desk and in the back, a window seat where a woman was siting looking out.

"Mistress Zabini?" my mother didn't turn around.

"What is it Pinkey?"

"I haves you're daughter with mes." At this she whirled around so fast Pinkey stumbled, caught off guard by the sudden movement. I, on the other hand, was rooted in place by the sight of my real mother standing in front of me.

She was about my height, a couple inches taller maybe, with a slender, elegant figure. She had the same hair tamed with age, but darker. The darkest brown can be without being considered black. She also had darker, tanned looking skin. I did notice though that there was a purplish bruise on her face just below her eye that seemed to have just started healing. And those eyes, honey just like mine.

"Hermione?" she whispered. She also had a beautiful melodic voice.

"Mom?" I whispered back. Her eyes started to water, and before I knew it I was enveloped in a huge hug.

"I have missed you so much, but finally you are home. Really home." I hugged her back and just nodded. I was too overfilled with emotion to be able to talk. If I had tried the words would have sounded like gibberish. We stayed that way, mother and daughter, for a couple more minutes before she pulled away, and started to gently tug me toward the stairs.

"It's time for you to meet your father."

I complied and let her drag me up the stairs. We got to a door and she timidly knocked before turning the knob.

In the office it was dark with an eerie glow coming from a huge hanging lantern, the only light source in the room.

"Richard, guess who has finally come to see us?" she let go off my hand and went to stand behind my dad. He looked up at me and stared for a couple seconds, and then a smile formed on his lips. He got up and strode across the room to give me a light hug.

"It's good to finally have you home." He looked back at mom."Go and call Blaise."

She nodded and walked to the door.

"Blaise could you come into your father's office please?" I heard a door open and footsteps walking to the office.

"What do you want d-" he stopped, rooted right in his spot when he saw me.

"What the hell is _HermioneGranger _doing in our house?" he asked.

Mom and Dad looked at me, silently telling me to drop the s bomb on him, and I took a deep breath before standing up. I walked over to him and stood in front of him with my arms stretched out.

"Blaise, say hello to your long lost twin sister." I closed the gap and hugged him. After a couple moments he slowly returned the hug. We stood awkwardly like that for a moment before finally pulling apart. We stood there for a couple minutes before he talked.

"Well, no offense, but if I had to have guessed who my twin sister was, I wouldn't have picked you. I mean, look at you." he gestured wildly at me and I smiled.

"Well, no offense to you also, but if I had to have guess who my twin brother was I wouldn't have picked you. I mean, look at you." I gestured wildly at him and we both laughed.

We were both doubled over laughing when I realized something. Blaise was onto something when se said I wouldn't have been his first choice. I look nothing like any of them, except for my eyes. I have my mom's eyes. I stood up and looked over at my mom.

"He does have a point though. I look nothing like him or you for that matter."

She looked down at her fingers and started ringing her hands.

"Well, there's a reason you don't look like us. When you were born we put a concealing charm on you so that, for example, the color of your skin or hair is not the same, but if you changed those things you would look like us."

"Is there any way to make the concealing charm go away, considering it's been cast for 18 years?"some of the nervousness seemed to leave her when I said this.

"Yes, we cast one that would change you back when you were 19. But i'll only take it off today if you want to."

I smiled. It felt good that she was giving me the choice whether or not to change. But I wanted to be a full member of this family.

"I want to." She looked up at me, probably surprised that I had made up my mind so quickly. She slowly walked over to me with her wand pulled out. She muttered some kind of spell and stopped, her eyes turning wide. Even dad and Blaise's eyes went wide.

"You're so beautiful." She said those 3 words so quietly I almost missed them. She started walking out of the room and waved her hand at me to follow. We walked down the hall where she stopped at a room and walked in. she stood by a mirror, grabbed me by the shoulders, and put me in front of the mirror.

My features were the same, but the colors were different, like she said. My hair was the same shade of brown as mom's hair, but my skin wasn't as dark. A couple shades lighter maybe. The dark skin and hair made my eyes stand out, and made my cheekbones more pronounced. I looked stunning, more grown up. I was still Hermione, just the Hermione that I was always meant to be.

"Thanks." I said.

Mom just smiled and turned away.

"Blaise, could you bring Hermione's stuff to her room."

"Well, I was going to go over to Draco's….." Oh right. He was Draco Malfoy's best friend. Oh joy.

"Blaise, you can always go over tomorrow. You are over there with Draco every day." She gave him a stern look.

"Fine." He sighed out. "Come on little sissy." He did a grand sweep, and I gave him an annoyed look. Then I looked over at mom.

"You can't tell me that he is older." I whine. She just laughed and nodded.

"Yes, by 2 minutes."

"Darn!"

"Come on LITTLE sissy." Blaise teased.

"Let's just get one thing straight. You may call me anything, but you may NEVER call me _little sissy_."

He thought for a moment then a sly grin twisted his face.

"Alright, Hermon, let's get your stuff into your room."

"BLAISE!"

**Hope you enjoyed it. This was a little longer than the last one, but it was also the reunion chapter. Please review as always :)**

**Till next time, adios! **


	4. Pinkey's Confusion

**Bonjour Everyone!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story! This is a shorter chapter, but the next one will be back to normal, I Promise!**

**:{):{)**

**Still don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah, On with the Show!**

**Chapter 4: Pinkey's confusion**

His smirk grew into a full blown grin and he walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Pinkey!" he shouted.

I walked out and stood beside him, then heard the pop that announced Pinkey's arrival. She stood in front of us, my trunk balanced on her head, wobbling under the weight.

"Oh good you brought Hermon's trunk with you." Blaise said. At the mention of 'Hermon' Pinkey's face became contorted with a look of confusion.

"Excuse mes Master Blaise, but whos is Hermon?"

""It doesn't matter; just go put it in Hermione's room." Blaise said in between chuckles.

Again Pinkey's face changed but this time out of concern instead of confusion.

"But ifs I poot Hermon's trunk in Mistress Hermione's room, that means Hermons staying in Mistress Hermione's room. Where will Mistress Hermione sleep?" by now Blaise was laughing so hard that he wasn't even paying attention to her. How rude!

"We'll find some place for me to sleep Pinkey, but for now you go ahead and put Hermon's stuff in my room." She bowed as best she could then wobbled off to the room that 'Hermon' would be staying in.

I looked over at Blaise, decided that he was going to be no help doubled over with laughter, and started walking after Pinkey.

I walked into a room after Pinkey, and stood by the door waiting to see if Blaise would gain control and walk over. It took him several seconds but he finally straightened up and walked over to the doorframe.

"Where woulds Hermon like mes to poot his trunk?" this earned another round of laughter from Blaise and a groan and glare aimed at Blaise from me.

I looked around the room, looking for somewhere to put the trunk.

"Put it on the bed please." She trotted off to the bed where she plopped it down on the fluffy bed.

"Would Hermon like mes to get anything else for him?" I groaned inwardly. If this was going to continue for much longer I might die.

"No, he's fine."

"Tell him tos call mes if he needs something." I smiled at her.

"I will, don't worry." She bowed lowly to both Blaise and I than left the room.

After she had left I took a moment to appraise the room. It was huge, 2 or maybe even 3 of my old bedroom, and decorated in rich reds and golds.

All the furniture was a deep, dark, cherry wood with gold upholstery that complimented the reds in the wool nicely. The walls were a dark red, darker than Gryffindor red, and the window shades the same gold used for the upholstery. The carpet, done in the same color as the walls, felt like it was a mile deep. The bed looked like a king, and was made with red and gold linens. But the best part of the room was the bookshelves. They were huge and lined the walls already stocked with books. A reader's dream. I would have to go through and categorize them later.

I must have been ogling for a while because when I finally came back to reality I didn't hear any laughing. I turned around to face Blaise and saw that he had a hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Find it all to your liking Hermon?" he asked. Two can play this game.

I walked over, put my hands on his shoulders, and put a sickeningly sweet smile on my face.

"Thank you for your help Blaisey Bear! I don't know how I could have found my room without you!" A scowl washed over his face and he was about to speak but I cut him off before he could get a word in. "But I do believe that I need to unpack, so you're going to have to leave."

I spun him around and pushed him out the door. I closed the door and locked in before going over and throwing myself onto my bed. There was so much that had happened to me and I needed to think over it all before my head exploded. But perhaps I should go through all those books first…

**I will post soon, and in either the 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapters yours truly will be making an appearance :) Review please!**

**Till the next chapter, Au revoir!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salvete Everyone!**

**Hay everyone! I won't be writing for a couple days, I'm going on a weekend field trip thing, so anyway, here is the 5****th**** chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5: The Good News**

I woke up the next day on the ground with my parchment and books scattered all over the floor. I must have fallen asleep when I was categorizing. I picked up the parchment and looked at the last book, Poisonous Potions and Common Cures. I must have been doing this for almost 3 hours, and I was only on the P's? This was going to take a while.

I picked myself up off the ground to go look at myself. I still wasn't used to my new appearance but I did notice that the bags under my eyes weren't as noticeable. I used a simple taming spell on my poufy hair, and then changed my clothes.

I opened my door and walked down the stairs to look for the kitchen, and ultimately breakfast. I hadn't eaten dinner the day before and my stomach felt like it was eating itself. I heard talking and walked into a room to the left. In the room were mother and father, sitting at a long table. As I walked in they looked up and mother smiled at me.

"Well hello Hermione. Are you hungry?" I shook my head and she patted the seat next to her. I sat down in the seat and waited. A couple minutes later I heard Blaise's noisy footfalls before he bounded into the room.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked. Mom gave him a scathing look and coughed.

"Pinkey!" she yelled. Pinkey came in with plates balanced on her hands and arms and placed them in front of us, them made goblets form in front of us.

For breakfast we had eggs, biscuits, ham, and toast. To drink we had pumpkin juice.

"Thank you Pinkey, you may go now."

"What about Hermon Mistress?"

"Hermon?" mom asked. Great, now everyone was confused.

"He is not going to come to breakfast." I said quickly. Pinkey bowed and left the room.

Mom looked at me with a questioning look and I took a deep breath, but before I could talk Blaise interrupted me.

"I called Hermione Hermon and now Pinkey is confused."

"And you didn't tell her that Hermon is not a real person?" he shook his head.

"You will inform her that Hermon is not a real person the next time you see her." She said.

"Yes mother." Blaise said before looking down and picking at his food.

"Good. We are going to Diagon Alley today so bring your lists." She said.

It was pretty early to be buying stuff. Of course all my other years we always bought things the Saturday before school, but still, this was early. I didn't even have my list.

"I don't have my list." I said.

"Dumbledore sent it early this morning. He has also informed your teachers of your name change." She smiled warmly, "But you will have to tell your friends." I nodded.

While categorizing my books last night I began thinking about telling Harry and Ron, then Ron telling Ginny, but I decided not to send a letter. I would just tell them about it on the train to Hogwarts. Besides, this was something that needed to be told to them in person.

"Speaking of friends, before going today can I ask Draco to come with us?" Draco Malfoy. I have a feeling I will be seeing him more than I have in the past.

"Yes, you may."

"Thanks!" he jumped out of the seat and ran to go out of the door.

"Don't forget to ask Narcissa to come with us!" he waved in response then went out the door.

"Here is your list. I'm sorry but I opened it already." She had a huge smile on her face as she handed it to me. I pulled the letter out and opened it up. Something fell out of the letter and landed on my lap. I picked it up and read the small print.

Head Girl, it said in small print. I jumped up. Head Girl! Mom hugged me and dad expressed his congratulations.

I picked up the letter and read below the book list.

_Miss. Hermione Granger,_

_I have the honor to appointing you to be Head Girl this year. You will meet the Head boy on the bus before you do your patrols. You will find out who he is on the train._

_Enjoy the rest of your vacation_

_Professor Dumbledore_

By now I can't wait to go to school. I've always been fond of school, but this is going to make it so much better, and I can't wait until I find out who the head boy is.

I hear the door open and Blaise come in, but I only hear one pair of feet.

"Draco is going to meet us there, and Aunt Narcissa won't be able to come, she has to help Uncle Lucius with something." Mom nodded and stood up.

"Let's go. Hermione, you are able to apparate correct?" I shook my head to confirm this and I heard the pop of her apparating.

"Ladies first." Blaise said. I rolled my eyes and felt the squeezing sensation in my stomach that told me I was on my way to Diagon Alley.

**Once again, thanks for reading! I might have the next one up by tomorrow, and at the latest Monday.**

**Till next time, Valete everyone. **


	6. Diagon Alley

**Hallo everyone! (German, not spelled wrong:))**

**Thanks for the reviews, for the people that are reading! And just a warning, this switches from Hermione's point of view to Blaise's point of view.**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6: Diagon Alley**

When I landed on the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley I noticed that there were actually a lot of people there today. I looked around trying to catch a glimpse of Mom or Blaise, but didn't see them anywhere in the crowd.

I grasped my letter even tighter and started walking down the street whipping my head back in forth searching for Mom and Blaise. After a couple minutes I had begun to lose hope when all of a sudden it felt like I had hit a rock, and all the breath was knocked out of me. I looked up into beautiful gray eyes that were as hard as the rock it felt like I had knocked into. My eyes traveled up the face and locked on the unmistakable platinum hair. The person I had run into was Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're -" he stopped when he looked at my eyes and saw that it was me. "Granger? What did you do to yourself? You look worse than the last time I saw you." He threw a hateful smirk at me to top the insult off.

"Thanks you Malfoy for that lovely compliment, it made my day. But may I make one suggestion? If you don't want to run into people, you could contribute and look around too."

"Granger, if that comment made your day then you must not get to many." I rolled my eyes and walked away. It was a few seconds before I realized two things.

First he had called me Granger, obviously unaware of my name change. This led to the memory that he was supposed to be shopping with us. I spun around and looked for that blond head among the crowd. I saw him maybe 50 feet away. I set off after him, figuring that if I followed him I would find my family.

I followed him for a couple minutes before he veered and entered Flourish and Blotts. I walked in and saw Mom, Blaise, and Draco up on the second floor. I walked up the stairs and as soon as mom saw me she rushed over like I had been missing for months.

"Hermione, where have you been? I was so worried." I looked over and saw Blaise smirking while Draco had a look of pure confusion on his stunned face.

"I didn't apparate to where you were apparently. I was looking for you but I didn't see you. Then I saw Draco and followed him." I nodded toward him but he didn't even acknowledge me.

"At least you are safe now. Come on, I bought your books already. Let's go get the extras."

"Wait!" I heard Draco say. I turned around while Mom kept going, probably so bent on her mission that she hadn't heard him shout.

"What? You're holding us up."

"Why, what…" Draco stuttered out. Blaise saved him and explained with an amused expression.

"Draco, I um kinda forgot to tell you that I had a twin sister. And that that twin sister is kind of Hermione Granger, excuse me, Hermione_ Zabini_. So from now on I am enforcing a new decree. When in my presence you may not make fun of each other, and as my sister and best friend you have to follow it." Draco scoffed and I made a very unladylike snort. Yeah right, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about.

"Whatever Blaise, let's go catch up with Mom."

"Hermon…"

I spun around and shot him a glare. How dare he say that in public, not to mention in front of Malfoy!

"What is it Blaisey Bear?" he blanched and looked over at Draco who was chuckling at my nickname for Blaise.

I laughed and waved at him before walking off.

Blaise:

Blaisey Bear! How dare she say that in front of Draco! I look over at Draco and see that he is chuckling. Great, now everyone is going to know about it. Hermione waved at me then walked away after Mother. She is just as annoying as she was at school.

"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy." I said before walking after everyone else.

"Blaisey Bear? That is much worse than Hermon Blaise, can you think of nothing else to call her?" he asked.

"stop talking about this or I will start calling you Drakey. You don't want that do you?" that name sobered him and he put a bored expression on.

"So, anything exciting happen since I saw you yesterday?" he smirked.

"Actually, yes. I got my school letter yesterday and I received a bit of good news."

"And what is this bit of good news?"

"I found out that I'm the head boy." Wasn't that much of a surprise there. Not many people knew it, but Draco was second only to Hermione. His father hated that, but at least he got Head boy. That might make his father's anger smaller.

"That's great Draco!" I gave him a genuine smile, and he rewarded me with one of his rare ones.

"Thanks. I wonder who the Head Girl is though, considering I have to live with her."

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble with whoever it is. The only girl that you haven't won over is probably Granger. And maybe that weasel girl."

"That is true. Being me has its advantages." I elbowed him in the ribs, and ended up hurting my own elbow. I held it in mock pain and he chuckled.

"Stop being so full of yourself." I said. He rolled his eyes and picked up his walking speed.

I knew he wouldn't answer, but I had to ask. I wanted to be supportive of Draco. I know that if I was in Draco's place I would want someone to worry about me.

"How's everything at home?" all at once his amicable expression was wiped away and the walls came down.

"Why do you keep asking? You know it isn't good. I don't want to have this conversation every day, it's depressing." I sighed. I knew he was exaggerating, I hadn't asked him in about a week.

"I just want to make sure that you are all right. I mean, if something bad happens to you then the only people I have to turn to other than those dumbos Crabbe and Goyle, would be Hermione."

"And we all know that would be like a living Hell."

"Draco! You just broke my new decree. Point for Hermione minus one for you."

"Come on, I was agreeing with you. Anyway, how many points do I have?"

"You have negative one and Hermione has 1. You are losing." He stepped dead in his tracks.

"I'm being upstaged by her!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit longer than all the others. Hopefully in the next chapter they will be on their way to Hogwarts. Please Review!**

**Until the next chapter, ****tschüss**


	7. Boarding

**Hola Everybody!**

**Here is the seventh chapter; I hope that you enjoy it has some Hermione/Draco interaction in it! And just so you, this is in Hermione's Pov**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 7: Boarding**

The rest of the day went without interruption. After mother and I had walked away we had gone into a robe shop to get Blaise's school robes and also mine. We met up with both Blaise and Malfoy a little bit after we left the shop, then went and got everything else on our lists.

I didn't talk much, but I could hear Blaise and Malfoy's mutterings, too soft to understand, behind me. After a while it began to wear on me but I tried to ignore it.

About an hour later we had finished our shopping and started walking toward the end of the alley.

"Now remember Draco you are coming to our home, so don't apparate back to yours." He huffed in frustration. Blaise put his arm around him and squeezed but he just shrugged it off and looked at mom. She nodded at him and there was a pop as he apparated.

She nodded to Blaise who then apparated, then she looked at me. I closed my eyes and was just about to leave when I felt her hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"I know that you and Draco have a rocky past, but I would appreciate it if you would try to put that behind you and help him. He is having a horrible time right now, and I know that he has Blaise, but he has no one else. Not even his mom." I looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you asking me to befriend him? Because if you are let me tell you right now, that that will be very hard considering what he has done to me in the past." She shook her head.

"No, not befriend him per say. Just don't give him reasons to lash out. You don't even have to talk to him if that's what it takes."

"Me, give him reasons to lash out?" if was almost always Malfoy that started it.

"I know, just be careful around him."

"I will. I promise." She smiled then stepped back so that I could apparate. That uncomfortable squeezing sensation came over me and I appeared in the house. I looked around and noticed that the only light in the room was coming from the bay window in the back. I had landed in the room that I had first found my mom in.

I looked at the window again and noticed that someone was standing in front of it. I figured it was dad so I walked over and stood behind him. I reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, keeping my eyes on the floor, feeling kind of awkward.

"What do you want Blaise?" Blaise?

"I'm not Blaise." Dad spun around so fast that I stumbled back and fell on my bottom, wincing in pain from the impact. I looked up and instead of seeing the green eyes and dark hair of my father I saw light hair and gray eyes. I had just touched Malfoy.

I jumped up as quickly as I could without causing too much pain.

"What do you want Grang-! What do you want." He looked at me with piercing gray eyes that I found frightening to look at.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were someone else." I said remembering what mom had told me just minutes before.

"Well maybe you should make sure who your touching before you actually touch them." He sneered.

"I'm sorry. My gosh, calm down. If it would have been Blaise instead of me there wouldn't have been a problem." He just smirked and turned around facing the window.

"Yeah, well you definitely aren't Blaise." I sighed and started walking out, but then turned around when I got to the door.

"Malfoy?" he huffed out a loud sigh and muttered something under his breath.

"What do you want now?" I hesitated, before finally asking the question.

"When are you going to leave?" I could almost hear him roll his eyes when he turned around to face me.

"I don't know. Tonight, tomorrow, I might not even go back before school starts." I paled. Being in a house with Malfoy for up to 4 days would be horrible.

"Relax. It's not like I'm even going to talk to you while I'm here." I nodded and walked out. Granted we wouldn't be talking, but he would still be here. His father was a death eater, and perhaps even Malfoy was one to. I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches waiting for someone else to arrive.

I heard a tapping on the window and looked over to see a charcoal colored owl perched on the windowsill. I walked over, opened the window, and let it.

"Do you have a note?" I asked softly while stroking its back. It stuck out its leg and I pulled the note off of it before unrolling the note and looking at the sweeping script on the front that said Narcissa. I sent the owl away and was just about to open it when I heard footsteps coming into the room. I jumped and turned around.

Mom was standing in the middle looking at me funnily. I held out my hand with the note in it.

"An owl came and brought this note for you." She nodded and took the note from me.

She unrolled it and scanned through the lines. She sighed and rolled it back up before looking up at me.

"Would you inform Pinkey to set another bed for Draco?" I nodded. "Do you know where he is?" I pointed to the room I had recently left and she walked to it. I set off looking for Pinkey.

"Pinkey!" she popped in front of me and looked around.

"Yes Mistress Hermione?"

"Would you please set a place for Draco Malfoy? He will be staying here tonight."

"Yes Mistress." She bowed, then apparated away.

I walked back to the living room but heard Malfoy shouting and figured that I shouldn't be listening, so instead walked up to my room and sat down on my bed.

I had been here for two days and already we were bringing Malfoy in? At least school was coming up and I would be with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Adios guys! Until next time.**


	8. Trip to Hogwarts

**Zdravstvuj Everyone! (Russian)**

**Sorry that it has been so long since the last time I posted, I have had a REALLY full life up until now :) this is the chapter that I've been waiting to right… the Hogwarts chapter! **

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 8:Trip to Hogwarts**

It had been 4 days since the trip to Diagon alley, and it was finally the day before we went off to Hogwarts. I could barely contain my excitement as I packed the last of my things into my trunk. I clasped the buckles and started walking with it to the door of my bedroom.

I opened the door and started speed walking down the hall toward the stairs. I was about to turn and walk down the first step, but just as I passed the door to Blaise's room I hit an obstacle.

Right as I passed Blaise's door Malfoy decided to come out too and I hit him and lost hold of my trunk. I watched as my perfectly packed trunk tumbled down the stairs and burst open on the last step, strewing everything in it all over the floor.

"Watch where you're going! You aren't the only damn person in this house! I have my fair share of problems and I don't need to add running into you all the time to it." Looking at my discombobulated trunk didn't help with my anger at Malfoy.

"Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy! It doesn't seem to me like you have the biggest problem right now! I spent several hours putting my things in that trunk, and now all of it is on the floor!"

"You have no idea what problems I'm having right now, so fuck off!" with that Malfoy stormed down the stairs and left me seething above him. Over the last 4 days he had seemed to be getting testier by the minute, and I had just added a whole new level to his anger.

I slumped when I came to this realization. I had broken the 'don't bug Malfoy rule'. I walked heavily down the stairs and dropped to my knees to start gathering my stuff. A couple minutes later I could hear footsteps coming into the living room so I looked up, praying that it wasn't Malfoy.

I was met by the sympathetic gaze of Blaise instead.

"What happened here? Trip over your own feet?" he asked, his voice laced with a good natured mocking. I sighed and shook my head as he came to his knees and started to help.

"I bumped into Malfoy and dropped my trunk down the stairs." At the word Malfoy his head shot up and he gave me an intense stare.

"You didn't get mad at him did you?" it pained me to do it but I nodded my head.

"I couldn't help it! He yelled at me, and I lost it. I feel so bad now. He seemed so aggravated and now I've added to that aggravation." Blaise leaned back against the banister and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He certainly isn't having the best time of his life. With everything going on at his house and with the dark lord, he' having a horrible time." He looked over at me, then swiveled his head around checking for other people. "If you tell his I said this he will kill me, but ever since his dad failed his task, the dark lord has made it his job to put Uncle Lucius and Draco through hell."

This didn't help at all with how I was feeling about the whole thing, but I nodded and dumped the last of my clothes into my trunk.

"I just won't talk to him at all. It shouldn't be that hard once we get to school."

He nodded and picked up my trunk. We walked over to the fireplace and he set it down alongside his own.

**The next morning**

I sunk my fingers into the floo powder, as I walked up to the fireplace. I look over at mom, waiting for her to signal me to go. When she nodded I raised my hand above my head then threw the powder down shouting,

"Kings Cross Station!"

The Green flames rose up around me and then I was shooting off to the train. I landed in a shop where you get your train tickets, and got up wiping the dust off of my pants. I stepped aside as Blaise entered the room. He nodded his head to the Ticket station and we walked up to it. An old, gray haired Wizard looked up at us through his spectacles and let out a raspy cough.

"We would like three tickets for Blaise and Hermione Zabini, and Draco Malfoy." The old wizard nodded and gave us our tickets. We walked out and started walking toward platform 9 and ¾.

As we came up we met Mom and Malfoy, who had our trunks, and gave him his ticket.

"Bye mom!" Blaise said cheerfully as he and Malfoy stepped through the brick wall. I walked over and enveloped mom in a huge hug which she returned.

"It's been nice having you back home with us Hermione dear. I'll see you during Christmas Break." I nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek before picking up my trunk.

As I walked through the wall the noises from the other train station went away and the Hogwarts Express sounds came in. The train's whistles, the children and parent's conversations, and the Owls hooting and birds singing. I swung the arm holding my trunk as I stepped up onto the train swarming with students.

I looked around and sighed contently. I had missed the constant activity of Hogwarts over the summer. I started walking down the halls, dodging people that were giving me funny looks, and finally found the apartment that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in. I wanted to say hello before going off to the Head's apartment.

I slid open the door and walked in, then swung my trunk up onto the luggage rail. I sat down and was about to say hello when I noticed that they were all staring at me. Harry was the first to speak.

"Um, I'm sorry, but that seat is actually for someone else."

"But Har-" I began, but was rudely interrupted by Ron.

"That means leave and find somewhere else to sit." I balled up my fists in rage. How could they treat me so rudely, then I remembered I didn't look like myself. But I shouldn't look so different that they didn't recognize me, after all my skin was just a little darker and my hair darker also.

Ginny removed herself from Harry's arm, and jumped up, waving her arms all over.

"You both are such bloody idiots! Can't you see? That's Hermione!" she plopped herself down by me then gave me a hug that squeezed all the air out of my lungs. She then pulled away and looked me up and down. "Blimey Hermione, what did you do to yourself?"

I smiled, happy that at least one person recognized me.

"I don't really have enough time to talk right now, but I'll tell you at school."

"Why can't you stay?" Ginny asked, and I mentally slapped myself. She doesn't know about me being Head Girl!

"Because I'm Head Girl!" I said excitedly. She jumped up and started to squeal excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! But you have to tell us at the feast, promise?" I shook my head in agreement.

"I promise." I got up waving goodbye to Harry and Ron, who were giving me huge smiles, and started walking toward the Head's apartment.

As I opened the door I marveled at the size and décor of the room. It was 3 or 4 times bigger than the regular apartments, and everything was upholstered in red velvet.

I sat down on the bench, running my fingers over the cushions, waiting for the Head Boy to arrive.

As I heard the door open I stood up, and walked over with my hand extended and a smile on my face. But as soon as I saw him my hand dropped to the side and my mouth fell down. The boy standing in front of me was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think via reviews! :) **

**Poka Guys!**


	9. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Siema Guys! (Polish)**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 9: Arriving at Hogwarts**

Malfoy walked into the room and looked around. As soon as he saw me his eyes shot fire, and be went to sit on the couch where he shoved his head into his hands. I also walked over to the seat and sat across from him muttering about the injustice of the world.

"Would you shut your damn mouth? I'm going to go insane if I have to hear that muttering day and night." I stopped talking and looked at him confusedly.

"Why would you have to hear me muttering to myself all day and night? It's not like we live together." His head shot up and he did the last thing I expected him to do. He laughed at me, and not a quiet chuckle or medium chuckle, but a fairly loud laugh.

"Despite that smart exterior you have, you certainly are stupid!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, you would be a good judge of that wouldn't you?" he stopped laughing and looked out the window.

"I wouldn't be Head Boy if I was stupid."

"Yeah, well neither would I!" I said before letting out a huge puff and crossing my arms across my chest. But he hadn't ever answered my question from before.

"So what did you mean before when you said you might go insane hearing my mutterings all day and night?"

"I meant what I said, I might go insane."

"Not about that and you know it! I meant the day and night thing." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I would expect a bookworm like you to know." He sneered at me.

"Well obviously I don't! Do you think I'd be talking to you right now if I didn't know the answer? Just answer the darn question!"

He smirked and looked at me full on with those beautiful stormy gray eyes.

"You being Head girl, and myself being Head Boy, means that we have to live in the same common room." I could feel the color draining from my face. I wasn't aware that I would have to live with him! If this was how we were going to be communicating with each other all of the time, I'll be breaking the 'don't mess with Malfoy' rule left and right.

"Look, I have a personal rule like I wouldn't like to break, so if we could remain civil to each other, that would be great." I said.

"Then let's just agree that we won't talk to each other." I nodded my head in agreement and he sighed before standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I watched him reach for the door.

"Patrols. And No talking remember?" He replied before wrenching the door open and walking out into the halls.

I quickly changed into my robes, and walked out into the halls to patrol the other halls.

I walked down one of the halls and passed the apartment that had previously held Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and now Neville and Luna who were holding hands reading a copy of the Quibbler. I had heard that they had gotten together over the summer, and quietly clapped in my head. They were two perfect puzzle pieces, and were great for each other.

For the remaining time I passed girls reading magazines, and others reading books, and boys playing different games, and even some cards.

When the train reached the station, I went outside to direct the traffic.

"First years go to Hagrid, and second through 7th head down this way!" I shouted at the passing students. I heard some muttering about me but kept my head, giving them disproving looks as they passed. After everyone had passed I headed toward the threstles and tried to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

I found them just about ready to leave. As I passed the threstle I gave it a soft pat on the nose, then climbed up into the carriage.

"Hello Hermione. How was your summer?" Luna asked in her serene voice. I smiled at the knowledge that she recognized me.

"Very good! And how was yours?"

"Excellent." She looked up at Neville and smiled.

"You look different Hermione. What did you do to yourself?" Neville asked as the carriage lurched forward, causing us all to lean over slightly.

"I'm going to tell once we get to Hogwarts." I said, and Neville nodded.

It took about 20 minutes, but we finally made it up to the castle. I once again began leading the students into the great hall for the feast. After all of the sorting and speeches were finished the food appeared, and everyone began eating.

"So Hermione, tell us what happened to you!" Ginny said before stuffing a roll in her mouth. I sighed, wondering where to begin.

"Well, I found that I am actually a pureblood wizard." At this everyone gawked at me, Ron letting his mouth hang down, exposing the food within. "Close your mouth Ron." He snapped his mouth shut and resumed eating. "And so I went to meet them about a week ago and have been living with them ever since." I then gestured to myself. "And this is what I really look like. My mother and father put a concealment charm on me when i was little."

"So who was your real family? Do they have kids that go to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked excitedly, leaning across the table. I hesitated slightly before answering. I was honestly afraid of how they would react to Blaise, mom, and dad.

"Um…. The Zabinis." I said before Ginny pounced on me. I looked up to see Ginny shrug. Harry looked a little uneasy and Ron was turning slightly red. Ginny elbowed him in the side, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Come on Ron! It's not that bad. You don't even know him and their family." He just shook his head and shoved more food in his mouth.

"I'm really happy for you Hermione." Harry said, and squeezed my hand. I gave him a grateful smile and turned toward Ginny giving her a questioning look.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said. "I'm more than happy for you!" I laughed, knowing that I shouldn't have been worried about Ginny.

"Thanks." 15 minutes later the feast was over and the food disappeared. We all got up, Ron still looking red in the face, and started walking to the doors.

"Miss. Zabini?" it took me a moment to realize Professor Dumbledore was talking to me, but I turned around and started walking against the flow of students. People were giving me strange looks, wondering why I was answering to Zabini, buti ignored them and went to stand in front of the Professor's table.

"Yes Professor?" I said looking up at Dumbledore.

"I have informed the teachers of your name change, so be sure you answer to that name." I nodded and he smiled.

"Now go do your Head duties." I started to walk off when he called me again. "And, just so you know, yours and Mr. Malfoy's common room will be behind the portrait of the Wizard Council on the third floor. You and Mr. Malfoy will decide what your password will be." I nodded and turned away, grumpily walking away to begin my duties.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading! Please review, and let me know what you think:)**

**Do zobaczyska Everyone! 'Till the nextchapter:)**


	10. Talking with Malfoy

**G'day mates! How is everybody?**

**First off, I decided that I wanted to say THANK YOU!, to all the people that have read and reviewed this story, you are the best! (or, as my one of my best friends would say, thous art the bomb diggitys!) Once again thank you SO much, and I hope that you enjoy the 10****th**** chapter :)**

**I don't, and nor have I ever, owned Harry Potter**

**Chapter 10: Talking With Malfoy**

"Hurry up!" I barked at a 1st year that was walking slowly behind the others in line. He looked up at me with fear filled eyes and started speed walking to the front of the group. I had been kinda grumpy ever since Dumbledore had told reminded me about Malfoy… and that had only been about 30 minutes ago. Up to this point I had yelled at 3 first years, 1 fifth year, and two sixth years.

After I had taken and shown all of the Gryffindor's to their common room, I headed toward mine. When I arrived at the portrait hole I tried to get in, but the people in the portrait wouldn't budge.

"Please let me in." I begged for the third time, already knowing what the wizards were going to tell me.

"For the one hundredth time, NO!" one of them shouted angrily from the head of the table. I sighed heavily and wiped my hand across my face. This was going to take the whole stinking night.

"Why can't you just let me in!" I said angrily as they all, once again, shook their heads.

"Because Mr. Malfoy has to be here also." The one from the head of the table said.

"Why does Malfoy need to be here? It's not like I'm incapable of walking into the common room."

"You and Mr. Malfoy must decide on a password, and tell us at the same time. This way we know that one of you didn't tell the other, and they get locked out." I rolled my eyes. They could let me in then call me out when Malfoy ended up getting here! Who knew when Malfoy would finally get back up here.

"But he might not be here for a while, couldn't I just go in and-"

"NO!" all of the wizards shouted. I let out another sigh and slumped against the wall. This will take forever! I thought. 30 minutes later the wizards couldn't help but chuckle as they looked down upon the sleeping form of Miss. Zabini.

~ZzZ~

I woke up to the sounds of heavy, pronounced footsteps. I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes, and focused in on the person that I had heard.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night? Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?" Malfoy said to me with a trademark smirk as he came up to the portrait hole.

"Actually it is, but the question you should be asking is WHY I'm out here in the first place." I said.

"Were you waiting for me to carry you in? Sorry to let you down, but that won't be happening now, nor will it ever." He said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Actually, I was waiting for you, but only because they" I pointed to the portrait, now full of sleeping wizards "wouldn't let me in until you came. Something about not telling the other and then getting locked out." His smirk grew and he let out a chuckle.

"So what should our password be?" he asked as I got up, trying to massage the crick out of my neck.

"How about extremely annoying? Or maybe even fed up!" he looked at me oddly, and scratched his chin.

"I think I like extremely annoying. It works for both of us, whereas 'fed up' only persists to me." he said, walking over and banging on the portrait. I was actually surprised that he has agreed with me. Malfoy always had to have his own way. But after a couple bangs on the portrait the wizards still hadn't woken up.

"I was actually saying I was fed up." I said walking over to stand beside him.

"No, I have a feeling that you enjoyed waiting for me." he knocked on the portrait once more before shouting "You bloody idiots, get your lazy asses up and let us in!" I was surprised that he was being so rude, but thankfully when the wizards seemed to wake up.

"Have you decided on a password yet Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why would I be trying to wake you up if we hadn't?" he asked irritably. The wizard shrugged and made a gesture with his hand for Malfoy to continue.

"The password is extremely annoying." He said. The wizard's brows furrowed and he frowned.

"Then why is it your password." He asked, confusion written clearly all over his face. At this I started laughing so hard I was doubled over and my side really hurt. Malfoy on the other hand did not look amused. He had a really annoyed angry look on his face that made me laugh even harder. He ignored me though and said the password again.

"No, you idiot! The password is extremely annoying!"

"Then I repeat again, Mr. Malfoy, why are you using this as your password!" the wizard shouted back, getting just as angry as Malfoy. Malfoy opened his mouth, probably getting ready to let a long string of curse words out, but before he could I stifled my laughter and jumped in.

"What Malfoy means is, is that our password are the two words extremely and annoying."

"Oh." He said, while rubbing his chin. "I do not believe we have ever had any Heads use this. It is usually a spell or some sort of candy."

"Well, there isn't any time like the present to do something out of the ordinary." He nodded, straightened out his robes, and then let the door swing open. I let out a content sigh and started to walk into the room when I was shoved, none to gently, out of the way by Malfoy.

"What was that for!" I shouted; mad that he would even think of pushing me. I thought he had shed a layer of that hostile exterior before, but I could now see that it was more likely that he had just built up another.

"You were in my way, and you needed to get out of it." He stated in a matter of fact way. I huffed and followed him in after he had entered.

The common room was beautiful. The room was done in red, gold, green, and silver, the house colors, but were not really mixed. The house colors were mostly confined to one side of the room. In the middle on either side of the fireplace were two couches, one gold and the other silver, with a dark stained wood table in between. There was a small kitchen and off to the side were two doors leading to what I guessed were bedrooms. In the middle of these doors was another, leading to the bathroom. Great there was only one bathroom.

I walked over to the gold couch, and threw myself on it with a deep sigh of contentment. The couch was soft, but not soft enough to swallow you whole. The moment I fell on the couch I was reminded of how tired I was, and drifted off into a dreamless, comfortable sleep.

**So they actually interacted and neither of them really blew up! We are chugging right along here:) thanks for reading, and please review! (8){)**

**Cheerios everyone!**


	11. First Day of School

**Aloha**, **everyone!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a while :( I have been having a CRAZY time at school, like 5 tests a week, and moving into our newly renovated school. Like I said, crazy, but I am finally writing the next chapter! :) Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own Harry Potter, and most likely never will**

**Chapter 10: First Day of School**

I woke up to a loud thudding and shaking. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes, and the thudding and shaking continued. I looked down at the couch and saw a foot kicking the leg.

"If you don't wake up now I swear I will curse you until you can't even SLEEP!" I jumped up off the couch and began wildly looking around for the source of the shouting.

"Stop that and go get ready!" I looked behind myself and saw a livid looking Malfoy standing beside the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He brought both of his hands up to his head and started to rub his temples. He took a deep breath, and then looked at me.

"You have exactly 10 minutes before we have to be down in the great hall." I was about to talk when he interrupted me. "And before you ask I received an owl from Dumbledork* saying that we had to walk down to breakfast together, for whatever reason, and you are going to make us late!"

"Just give me 5 minutes!" I shouted as I ran to my bedroom. I opened my trunk, stripped out of the clothes I had been wearing, and put on a fresh uniform. I used a simple detangling spell on my hair, which was about as big as the couch that I had slept on. I pulled my shoes on and then ran out into the common room. When I walked in Malfoy looked me up and down, and walked out of the room.

Was it just me, or did it actually look like his eyes went down a notch when he saw me? I shook my head, trying to dislodge any thoughts like that from my head as I ran to catch up with Malfoy.

I caught up to him after running down one flight of stairs.

"Stop walking so fast! You have longer legs than me, and so it's hard for me to keep up!" I could see him roll his eyes and look away.

"If you would have gotten up on time we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Well, if you had woken me up sooner, this situation could have been avoided!" I shouted right at the moment Malfoy and I walked into the great hall.

Everyone stopped eating and talking and looked at the two of us. I blushed scarlet and rushed over to the table where Ginny, Harry, and Ron were sitting. After a couple minutes people began to start talking, but it didn't help me stop blushing.

"That was some show." Ginny said with a huge smirk on her face.

"He aggravated me. I didn't know that we had just walked into the great hall!" Harry chuckled but Ron didn't reply. It seemed that he was still not over my name change.

"Don't worry. He'll come around eventually." Ginny whispered in my ear. I smiled at her, then began eating.

10 minutes later we received out schedules, and started to compare them. I had Potions, Herbology, and Defense against the Dark arts with both Harry and Ron, while Harry and Ron had every class together except Divination.

"Nnnoo, we have almost every class with Slytherin!" I looked down at my schedule again, and sure enough, every class that I had with Harry and Ron I had with the Slytherins as well.

"At least you have each other, right?" I asked. Harry and Ron looked sadly at each other and slowly nodded. Dumbledore stood up, and the room fell silent.

"I hope that everyone has an excellent day, and goes through your classes with an open and fruitful mind." He nodded and the room erupted with the noises of people moving around and people talking.

"Well, let's get this over with." Harry said, after hugging Ginny.

I nodded, and also hugged Ginny before walking off with both Harry and Ron.

We walked into the potions room, and chose a table that had several other Gryffindors already seated at it.

"Alright class, let's begin." Slughorn said as he waddled into the room and up to the front. He lifted up a piece of parchment from his desk and looked at us over it.

"To begin I will start by giving you your partners. You will be working with these people for half of the year, after which you will switch partners." Everyone groaned as he started to call of names.

"And Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasly, and lastly Lavender Brown and Hermione Zabini." I groaned inwardly as I heard my partner's name. After what I had gone through in 4th year, I hadn't been very fond of Lavender Brown. She also didn't have a very good work ethic which would most likely mean that I would be doing all of the work. Slughorn clapped his hands together.

"Alright everyone, get together with your partners, and begin working on page 3 in your books."

I looked over at Lavender who was making no move to come over to me, and picked up my books. I sat them down beside her and sighed again when she didn't even look up at me.

"I'll get the ingredients, and you can start setting up the cauldron." I said. I wasn't expecting much of a reaction out of her, but she quickly stood up and looked at me with hate filled eyes.

"Just because you are a pureblood now doesn't mean that you can boss me around, got it?" I was rather taken aback by this, but was equally mad at her for thinking that I would think that way.

"First of all I wasn't bossing you around, and second of all I don't think like that!" she smirked at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I bet you don't." she said before turning around, smacking me in the face with her hair, and walking off to get the ingredients.

I sank down into my chair and put my head in my hands.

I would not be able to work with her if this was how she was going to treat me the whole time! I would have to ask Professor Slughorn for a partner change.

I stood up and walked over to his desk where he was reading an extremely large text book.

"Yes Miss. Zabini?" he asked, looking up from his book.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could have a partner change." He looked up sternly at me and crossed his arms.

"Can you not work with Miss. Brown?"

"Believe me Professor, I wouldn't be asking if I did not feel I could work with her." He sighed and stood up.

"Alright Miss. Zabini, but I'm only doing this because I do not want this interfering with your work."

"Thank you Professor." He nodded and looked around the room, then shouted,

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be switching partners. You will now be working with Miss. Zabini." I gulped as I looked over at Malfoy. Working with Lavender was bad, but working with Malfoy might just be worse.

**First of all I put an astric beside Dumbledork because when my family went to Harry Potter World my father was getting into the spirit and was saying Dumbledork, Her Hinny, and Gryffindorf :) Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**A hui hou everyone!**


	12. Scary Breakthrough

**Shalom everyone! (a little Hebrew for you)**

**This is probably what some might call a filler chapter? I'm not sure if that's the right word, but I'm going to use it anyway and hope for the best! :) Hope that everyone enjoys it :)**

**I've never EVER owned Harry Potter or any of the characters**

**Chapter 12: Scary Breakthrough**

I could see a faint smile on Slughorn's lips as he looked between Malfoy and I.

"Miss. Zabini, I hope that this pairing will work out better for you, and will enhance your working capabilities. Now, get back to work!" he clapped his hands lightly together, and then sat back down at his desk where he resumed reading.

I walked, as calmly as I could, over to the table that had been earlier occupied by Lavender and I, but was now filled with Harry and Lavender instead.

Lavender was smiling and nodding at Harry like her life depended on it, and I could feel the anger swelling up in my stomach. I locked eyes with Harry, who just rolled his eyes, then picked up my books and walked over to Malfoy's desk. I thumped them down and went to go get the potion ingredients.

Once I had gotten them all, and arranged them on the desk, I finally sat down next to a disgruntled Malfoy.

"Are you going to do anything?" I asked him after a couple minutes of silence, he still didn't respond.

"Fine!" I said before rushing to finish the first and second levels of the potion.

30 minutes later, and not hearing one word out of Malfoy, Slughorn stood up and clapped his hands.

"Leave your potions in the cauldrons to simmer overnight, but don't forget to put the lid on it before you leave. Class dismissed." I gathered my books and put the lid on the cauldron before starting to walk.

After taking about three steps I was rammed in the shoulder by none other than Lavender Brown. The anger welled up, and I couldn't stop myself before muttering a spell under my breath.

"What happened to your face! It's uglier than it usually is." I heard Pansy yell. I smirked to myself knowing that the pustules curse had worked. I saw Lavender run down the hall toward the bathroom, and couldn't help but laugh a little.

My joy was short lived through because, before I knew it, I was pushed up against the wall and was looking into the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen. And those eyes just happened to be Draco Malfoy's.

"Answer me!" he shouted at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered. This was Malfoy I was looking at! I shouldn't be thinking about how beautiful his darn eyes are.

"I said; make Slughorn switch our partners back! I'm not going to work with you for the rest of the year." I scoffed. The idea of going back and working with Lavender was laughable.

"First off, it's only for half the year, and second of all you can't tell me you would rather work with Harry than me." his eyes seemed to soften for a moment, but just as the mirage came, it went.

"I don't care who it is as long as it isn't you! Just make him change it." He said. Once again emotions rolled around in my stomach like a hurricane, but this time it wasn't anger, it was sadness. On gosh, I can't be hurt by Malfoy, he hurts me all the time.

"Well here's a little newsflash for you, not everything goes your way, and not everyone is going to bend over backwards for you! I wouldn't be working with you right now if it wasn't for Lavender and her telling me that I now thought like someone like you! So just suck it up and get over it because I, so unlike you, am willing to just try and get through this!"

I stormed off before even letting Malfoy respond, or take the time to see the look on his face. I just ran off, trying to fight off tears. This family change was causing a lot more problems than expected. Just because I might have changed appearances, and families, doesn't mean I changed. I'm still the same old Hermione! That and Malfoy were really getting on my nerves.

I went through the rest of my classes ferociously writing notes and avoiding classes that Malfoy also had.

When it was time for dinner I slowly walked to the great hall. I hugged my Ancient Runes book to my chest and tried to concentrate on what was going on inside of me, and what I was going to do when I got to the common room.

I couldn't avoid Malfoy forever, and when I looked deep down inside I knew why I wanted to avoid him. I didn't like feeling the vulnerability that, for some reason, I had felt today when getting yelled at by him. It wasn't like he didn't yell at me any other day, so what was it about today that had made it different?

I got to the table and slowly sank down onto the bench next to Ginny.

"So how was your day?" she asked, pulling me out of my revere.

"Oh, it was fine. I don't have much homework which kinda stinks. What am I going to fill my days with?" I said, jabbering a little.

"That sounds like something you would say. I got tons of homework, so if you need something to do came and get me. Oh, and if you ever need to come find me, the password is Chocolate frogs. It seems to be the same ever year, but guess what!" she squealed, her face lighting up.

"What?" I asked, fairly interested.

"Dean asked me out!" her smile was starting to blind me, so I smiled and nodded then started to eat as she gave me all the details. It seemed to go on forever before dinner was over and we started to head to our rooms.

"Bye!" Ginny yelled as she walked down the opposite stairwell.

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled back.

When I got to the door I hesitated. What if he was in there? I sucked in a deep breath before quietly opening the portrait hole and creeping in. I could see the back of his head, from where he was sitting on the couch, and quietly tried to sneak past him, but the darn floorboards creaked, and he shot up like he had been hit with a spell.

"Hermione?" that one thing stopped me dead. Since when did he call me that? I slowly turned around and looked at him.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to, um, apologize for acting so horribly earlier. I didn't mean to act so harshly. This was Malfoy right? Why was he apologizing!

"I guess it's okay. Just don't ambush me like that. Okay?" he smirked that smirk that was co cute- WAIT! Did I just say that Malfoy's smirk was _cute_?

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time. I shook my head and sprinted to my room, before slamming the door closed behind me. I threw myself onto the head after changing clothes, and forced all thoughts, including those of Malfoy out of my brain.

~ZzZ~

I shot up breathing heavily and partly drenched in sweat. I had just woken up from a dream where Malfoy was leaning in to give me a kiss. As soon as my brain began spinning a heavy recognition dropped onto my shoulders and I slip back on my back.

The weird feeling, the _cute_ smirk, everything, it was all pointing in the same direction. I had developed feelings for Malfoy. It had to stop. First of all I couldn't like someone who would NEVER like me back, and second of all I couldn't like my life long arch enemy! I jumped out of bed, pulling a robe on, and blindly ran out the room and through the corridors.

I finally found my way to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Chocolate frogs!" I shouted at the lady in the portrait, and as soon as it opened I sprinted up the stairs and into the girls' dormitories.

I searched all the beads, looking for that familiar red head, and found it in the bed in the far corner. I quickly walked over to it and began shaking her sleeping form.

"What? Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"Help me.." once those two words came out of my mouth she was wide awake and leading me down the stairs into the common room so that we could talk privately.

**So what did you think? Our little Hermione is finally hopping onto the Draco train, and is slowly but surely chugging right along :) Please review and tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!**

**Lehitraot guys! Till we meet again :) **


	13. Coming To Terms

**Hay everyone! (little bit of English to mix things up:))**

**I'm finally back! I have no idea what got into me, not writing in so long, but I have slapped my hand once or twice :) I know some of you have probably gave up on me, and I did to for a little, but I am not movement with a story in this chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 13: Coming to terms**

"What's the matter? Tell me now." Ginny says looking at me like a parent would look at a child who won't answer them.I hesitated, not knowing, but having a pretty clear idea of what would happen when I told her.

"I…." I took a deep breath "I think I'm falling in love with Malfoy." I stuffed my head in my hands preparing myself for the tirade I thought was going to come from Ginny, but after a couple moments I heard nothing from her.

I looked up and was surprised to see that Ginny actually looked pretty annoyed. I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why are you looking at me like that? This is serious!" she sighed and slumped back against the back of the chair.

"You woke me up for a small thing like this? I need sleep to look as good as this every morning." She gestured to her face, obviously attempting to be humorous, but I found nothing about the situation funny at all.

"I think you can spare the time for your dear friend, and besides, this is really important! I don't know what to do about this whole thing!" she sighed again and rolled her eyes looking extremely annoyed that I was even talking about it.

"It's not like this wouldn't have happened before. Can't you see it!" I looked up at her dumbfounded. I really had no idea what she was talking about here.

"I honestly don't understand what you're talking about. What would have happened eventually?"

"They say that you're smart and everything Hermione, but it's all book smarts. You have no idea how the world works. It's obvious that you eventually would have started to like Malfoy. You practically live with him for Pete's sake!"

"But don't you see Ginny? This is my worst enemy, has been since my first year!" I practically yelled. And Ginny was calling me stupid.

"So." So? That was what she had to say to this whole thing. I sighed and stood up slapping my hands down on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you for your lack of help on this pressing situation. Tell me at breakfast if you have something helpful to add to this problem." She grinned at me and stood up putting her hands on my shoulders mimicking my stance.

"Thank you for consulting with me. I'm glad to of been of service." She smirked and waved at me as she walked up to the stairs.

I walked out of the Gryffindor dormitory feeling no better about the problem than when I had come earlier. I meandered through the halls taking my time not wanting to get to the room to early, fearing that Malfoy would be there.

Finally I couldn't take any more time and I walked the last few steps to the portrait hole.

"Extremely annoying." I said quietly. The door swung open and I timidly walked into the room looking around. There wasn't any sign of Malfoy so I ran to my room and silently closed the door. I grabbed my sweatpants and a shirt and quickly changed into them. I hopped into the bed falling asleep quickly willing for the night to last forever so that I wouldn't have to face the looming problem.

I woke up the following morning, stretching in the dim sunlight coming from the window.

I sat up slowly scratching my head as I swung my feet off the side off of the edge bed. I stood up and walked out of the room and into the room.

"Ummph!" I heard as I knocked into something. I looked up into the moody grey eyes of my roommate. The one and only Malfoy.

I was taken off guard by the closeness of our faces, mere inches from each other. I could see Malfoy's Adam's apple bob as he gulped deeply.

He moved so close that we were almost touching and I could swear that I could have seen his soul in those cloudy grey depths. He brought a hand up to my cheek and ran the pad of his thumb in circles.

I could feel the two parts of my heart tearing at each other trying to win the wrenching fight that they were taking part in. on the one side was the part of me that had fallen for him in the first place. But then there was the part of me that was thinking of the long run. How would everyone react, Harry and Ron? And there was the little problem that this relationship would never be able to work.

It almost seemed to tear me apart but I pulled away, pleading with my eyes for him to understand that I couldn't do it, and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I quickly got ready and practically ran down the stairs to the great hall. Ginny offered no help but I still had to tell her.

I made it to the hall and sprinted past all of the questioning eyes to the Gryffindor table where Ginny was sitting talking with Harry. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the table.

"Sorry Harry!" I yelled at him as I drug her away.

"What do you need Hermione?" she asked, that same look of annoyance on her face as last time.

"We almost kissed! I whisper yelled. Her face went expressionless but then she started jumping up and down and squealing incomprehensible things at me.

"SSHH! Stop that!" she smirked but stopped jumping up and down.

"This is great Hermione! This means he likes you to!" I grimaced knowing what it meant. I was prepared on hurting myself but not someone else.

"Yeah, but it won't ever work. His father hates me, and what about Harry and Ron? You know how much Ron hates him!" she rolled her eyes and put her face in mine, looking at me sternly.

"Who cares about stupid Ron and his emotions about that stuff? He will…. Eventually come around, and it can work. You just have to let yourself work for it." She turned around and skipped back to the table, leaving me to drown in all of my feelings.

**Hope everyone liked it :) it's a little action going on there! Please Review and tell me what you think about it! **

**Thanks Everyone!**


	14. Moves in the Right Direction

**Sanibonani fellow people! (South African if you were wondering)**

**I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so I am writing again, quite close to the last time I updated! :) For those who have already read 13 you know that things have been moving along at a snail's pace, so hopefully the pace will be upgraded to a fast moving chicken, perhaps a dog!**

**I don't own the awesome Harry Potter series, nor do I own the fabulous characters**

**Chapter 14: Moves in the Right Direction**

I went through the rest of the day vaguely aware of my surroundings. Absently taking notes like a robot and answering questions that nobody else knew the answer to.

As I walked into the great hall for dinner I sat down at the table beside Harry and began putting small portions of this and that on my plate.

"Hay Hermione! How's everything going?" he asked in a very chipper voice. To chipper for my taste.

"Oh, good, how about you? You seem like you're in a good mood." He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Today are the Quidditch try outs! This year I'm captain!"

"That's great Harry! Are you trying out Ron." I looked over Harry at Ron as he crammed more food into his mouth.

"I downt mow." He mumbled around the food. I nodded and went back to where I was before. I took a sip of pumpkin juice and looked absentmindedly around the hall. My eyes collided with a certain Slytherin's and my heart almost stopped.

I stared for a few moments and then tore my eyes away as Ginny asked Harry about Quidditch.

_~3~_

"Damn this stupid history homework!" I shouted while throwing my not even close to being finished essay at the wall.

Right as the words came out of my mouth and the paper came in contact with wall the heard footsteps on the carpet.

I spun around knowing that the sources of those footfalls were the reason I was so wound up. My hypothesis was proven to be correct as I looked upon Malfoy, feeling the tomato red blush creeping not only to my cheeks but to the rest of my face. Thank goodness my skin wasn't so pale or it would have looked like someone had painted my face red.

Malfoy walked over to my essay and picked it up, scanning it as he walked over and handed it to me.

"Is this essay the cause of your extreme anger? I don't think I've ever heard you curse, and you've had some pretty good instances that could have warranted for cursing." I sighed and took the paper from him.

"Actually it's just an innocent bystander. I'm going to have to apologize to it later on." He smirked and walked over to the silver couch.

"What is the cause of your problems?" he asked looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"People problems." I said, not elaborating on the subject at hand. He sat down on the couch and placed his hands behind his head causing the defined muscles to show, even through his shirt. I mentally cursed him for having to look so good. If he wasn't so gosh darn good looking that might have helped me forget about him.

"Oh really? I've been having people problems lately too. More like girl problems, but they're people to." I gulped as his smirk grew.

"What a coincidence." I muttered under my breath, but apparently Malfoy had ears of steal and could hear anything because he looked up at me curiously from under his eyelashes.

"Hope things work out for you. I'm going to bed." I said, but as I turned around to start walking toward my bedroom I was suddenly held back as a strong pair of arms intertwined themselves around my waist.

"I think that you could help me figure them out. I'm presuming that your people problems involve a boy." He whispered in my ear as he started to pepper light kisses on my cheek bone.

My skin responded immediately, heating up at the places that Malfoy had kissed. I turned around, trying to shove him away from me, to received no movement. And man was his chest hard!

"Look, I don't-" I began to say but was forcefully cut off as Malfoy's lips were crushed against mine in a crazy fast kiss.

My body immediately melted into his as I started to return the kiss. In the back of my brain I was somewhat aware of what I was doing, but I didn't care. This was what my heart had been yearning for and I decided to give it what it wanted.

The kiss lasted a few more minutes, but then he ran his tongue along the part in my lips and I stopped. My brain became responsive again and I pushed him away using all my might.

He stumbled back, completely caught off guard and looked up at me with darkened eyes. Those eyes scared the stuff outta me, and I began backing toward my door, feeling the slow hot tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't." I choked out before running into my room and locking the door. I fell onto my bed and curled up in the fetal position. The tears ran down my cheeks as I touched my kiss swollen lips.

The only coherent thoughts going through my mind were _Draco just kissed me_, and _what have I gotten myself into?_

**Hope you liked this one. Hermione is being kind of annoying, but I didn't want her to be jumping into things, she has to analyze in that Hermione way of hers. And did you notice how she called him Draco at the end! Anyway, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! **

**Salani kahle guys!**


	15. Questions and Goofy Grins

**Wuz up my homies?**

**I am SSSOOO sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been lazy :(that and my other story has gotten to me, and I just finished finals, but I'm writing again, and hope that you really like this chapter!**

**I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters**

**Chapter 15: Questions and Goofy Grins**

I woke up the next morning with a sticky face, due to the crying I had done the night before. I stumbled out the door and to the bathroom. I scrubbed my face until it felt almost raw, but still my face had some of the tear streaks.

My eyes were a little swollen, but other than the tear streaks I looked almost normal. My encounter with Draco, yes I wasn't going to deny it his name is DRACO Malfoy, last night had left me shell-shocked and confused. It was Ginny time.

I dashed into my room and threw on random clothing items and stumbled out of the common room in a mission induced faze.

The floor was cold and slippery as I ran down the halls, caused by my forgetting to put shoes on. When I finally made it to the portrait I looked up at the lady and waited patiently for her to open the door. A couple minutes later the door still hadn't opened and I was convinced that my feet had suffered from some amount of frostbite.

"Could you please let me in? I'm sort of in a hurry." The lady looked lazily down at me and scoffed.

"Why would I let you in? Tell me the password and I might consider it." I grumbled something that even I couldn't understand and started lightly hopping around, trying to regain some life in my dead toes.

"I don't know the password, but I'm a prefect, now please let me in." the infuriating lady shook her head adamantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How can I be sure you're a prefect? You could just be some girl trying to catch some good times with a Gryffindor. No." I sighed and contemplated kicking her portrait before thinking better of it. This was exactly like our old wizard when…. Draco was trying to tell him the password.

"Look, I don't feel like running all the way down to my common room, _just _to get my badge, now tell me what I have to do to get you to let me in!" the lady placed a finger on her chin and contemplated for a moment.

"Tell me why you want in and I'll let you in."

"Are you crazy!" my hand flew to my mouth as I realized what I had been thinking I said out loud. Not to mention it was kind of rude.

"NO! I'm just reasoning with you." I hung my head in defeat and decided to keep my reason plain and simple. No names, no specific details.

"I'm having people troubles and I need to talk to my friend." The lady laughed and I looked at her confusedly.

"Who's your friend?"

"Ginny Weasly." I said, deciding that it would make everything easier if she actually knew that I was telling the truth.

"Oh, yes, I know her. Who is the person whom you're having troubles with." I scuffed my toe against the floor, not wanting to release that information.

"It doesn't concern you, but if you don't let me in it might turn into you."

"You want in, you tell me who you're having trouble getting along with." I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath before whispering his name aloud.

"Who dear?"

"Draco Malfoy." That lady actually had the gall to laugh, and it wasn't a little laugh it was a 'I'm laughing so hard that my spleen has probably just burst because I'm clutching my side for dear life."

"It's not funny! Now let me in!"

"Honey, everyone has Draco Malfoy troubles. My advice is to get over him and quick." I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Let me in please. You got what you asked for now give me what I asked for." Still laughing, the portrait swung open and I sprinted into the red and gold clad common room.

I followed the well-known path up to the girl's dormitories and found Ginny. I dragged her out of her bed and walked her carefully down the steps. We ended up in the same spots that we had when I had come for her in the first place.

"'Mione, please let me go back to sleep."

"No, I'm having more Draco troubles." She sighed deeply but tried to rub some of the sleepy away from her eyes.

"Alright, shoot."

"He kissed me." Those three words came out and Ginny was in my face faster than Ron eats.

"He what!" she placed her hands on my shoulders and jumped up and down a little.

"It's not a good thing Ginny, sit down." She looked a bit defeated but sat down anyway.

"I need help. I have very conflicting emotions and I don't know what to do with them. He goes after everyone with breasts! How can I be in a relationship like that? He probably doesn't even want any kind of relationship." She slumped into her seat and studied her hands.

"You could ask him some questions I guess."

"What kind of questions? How will questions help me?"

"Well, he did show an interest in you right after you found out you were pureblood. You could ask him about that." I nodded. That was a bit odd, that he would like me after I became a pureblood. "And you could tell him about your relationship stipulations." I nodded again. Ginny was a genius.

We sat there for a while longer but eventually the sun began to rise and I had to leave. I hugged Ginny and waved to the lady as I left the portrait hole.

"Any good advice from that Weasly girl?"

"Yes, better than yours in fact." She rolled her eyes and turned away.

I walked slowly back to my common room, hoping that I would catch Draco before he left for classes. I needed to talk to him, Ginny had given me some good ideas, and I needed to talk to him about those questions. I reached the portrait and walked in after giving the wizard the password. I could hear the water running in the bathroom and knew that Draco hadn't left yet.

I settled on one of the couches and waited for him to finish.

30 minutes later I heard the door creak open and saw Draco's platinum head come out. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just my luck, and my breath hitched. He walked into his room and came out with a tie hanging around his neck and a button up, only half buttoned up.

He saw me sitting nervously on the couch and he scowled a little, most likely remembering how I pushed him away yesterday. He began to walk toward the portrait hole but I called out to him.

"Draco, I need to talk to you." He stopped dead; his mother was most likely the only person that even called him by his name.

"What do you want?" he asked, turning around slowly.

"I want to talk to you." He took long-legged strides towards me and when he was about 2 feet away he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"What is your damn problem? One minute you push me away and then you want to talk?" I stand up and grab hold of his hand, pushing it away. Pointing is rude and right now was not a time to be rude.

"I need to talk to you about just that!" his eyes softened a bit but the scowl was still on his face. "I need to talk about this! About what you want, because what you want might not be the same as want I want and _need_. I have questions to ask." He sat down on his silver couch and I sank carefully onto mine.

"What questions?" I took a breath before asking the first one.

"Is this just some passing fancy, get in her pants and leave, or is this something more? Because that's, first of all, against my personal morals and that would leave me… not in a very good state of mind."

"Do you want the real answer?"

"Yes!" why would I want a lie?

"You're different. I don't know why, but you are. I'm drawn to you and even if we break up I promise to make it civil." This brought me to my next point.

"I'm really confused. A year ago you hated me, and after I found I was a pureblood you try and sexually attack me!" he scoffed but I trudged on. "I just want to know whether you like me because I'm just a pureblood or if you like me because… I'm me." he got up and walked slowly over to me, kneeling in front of my knees. He placed his hands on my knees but I didn't pull away, I just stood there.

"I can't tell you right now why I began to like you, but I can tell you that it wasn't just because you magically became a pureblood." I laughed a little at his pun and he smiled to.

"Do you promise?" I felt childish asking but I had to know for sure.

"Yes." He nodded and I smiled a little, allowing for myself to be happy, but most importantly for my heart to be happy. It had been wanting this but I had deprived it of the pleasure, now that I knew it was okay I let it want.

"Can I ask you a question in return?" I nodded. He deserved a question after my interrogating session.

"Can I kiss you?" my heart fluttered and tried to escape my chest but I held it in and gave the smallest of nods, giving his permissions.

He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips onto mine, my lips molding onto his own. I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck and leaned in. He broke away ending the chaste kiss after about a minute and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and got up, walking out of the room.

I smiled and sat there for a moment, thinking about how this Draco was much better than a Draco spewing off swears and threats left and right.

I looked down at my watch and STUFF! Class was already half over!

I hurriedly dressed in my uniform and rushed to my class. I got an extra foot added to my essay but decided it was worth it.

Throughout the day I received odd looks from Harry and Ron, knowing looks from Ginny, and figured that it might have something to do with the goofy grin on my face.

**I really hope this chapter was to everyone's satisfaction! Once again I'm sorry I've been MIA recently but I've already written half of the next chapter and plane on getting it up SOON:) (just in case you were confused, STUFF in the few lines before this was a substitute for less than beautiful words:{)) please review and tell me what you thought of it, I really do, kinda live on them:)**

**Bye my home dogs!**


	16. All That is Good and Wonderful

**I'm skipping the hello and throwing all of my hugs and thanks to all of you! Thanks you for ALL the alerts and favorites and reviews you all sent, and I especially like answering any questions that you might have about the story:) This chapter is kinda just a fluffy chapter because I didn't want to hop into my gripping chapter right after they fell for each other. Thanks for reading and hanging with me so far and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter:{)**

**Chapter 16: All That is Good and Wonderful**

I went through the first class paying attention to the teacher and their lectures, but not to my usual standard. Ginny could definitely tell.

She might not have been in the same year but the passing glances we shared in the hall after 1st period told it all. She knew. The next class we had next was potions, with the Slytherins, and I allowed myself one secret smile before tuning into Harry and Ron's conversation.

"We have class with the bloody Slytherins now!" Ron all but shouted, causing others to look over and grimace in our direction. I felt a prickle of anger but decided that Ron's anger was warranted.

"Try not to shout Ron, Malfoy and his numskull friends might be anywhere and I don't feel like cursing anyone's pants off." I let out a little giggle but nothing else.

"Hermione I really have no idea how you can stand to be around Malfoy." Ron said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Draco's not actually that bad." I replied, not wanting to let Ron go on thinking that I was being verbally abused every time that I was around Draco. It took me a couple seconds to realize that both Harry and Ron had stopped walking and were looking at me like I had just received the tri-wizard cup.

"What!" I shouted, thoroughly confused about why they were being so odd.

"You-You –You" Ron kept sputtering, obviously so in shock about something that he couldn't form a complete sentence. Harry pushed him, taking him out of daze, and finished that sentence for him.

"You just called Malfoy Draco. Hermione, are you okay?" I felt the blush creeping up my face but I started running to the potions room before they could say anything further. I got into the room and dumped my bag on the table before pushing my head in between my folded arms.

I heard Professor Slughorn walk in and start to talk about the potion we would be starting today. The seat next to me scraped against the floor and I didn't bother looking up, knowing who it was.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco whispered in my ear as the others began scrounging around for ingredients. I peeked out from my arms and looked up into his stormy eyes.

"I um… I called you Draco." His brow furrowed and he chuckled.

"What's so wr-"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Zabini, stop enjoying each other's company and start the potion." Professor Slughorn said. I could practically feel Ron and Harry's eyes boring into the back of my head but I hurriedly got the required ingredients and brought them back to the table.

"You can tell me after we finish." I nodded and started adding the correct ingredients into the cauldron. 30 minutes later the potion was bubbling just as it was supposed to and was the perfect shade of green. I sat down in my chair and smiled contently.

An arm wrapped around my chair but I took hold of it and brought it away, taking the hand and intertwining its fingers with mine. I faced Draco and he raised his eyebrows in question. I jerked my head in the direction of Ron and then Harry and he smirked.

He took our linked hands onto his lap and started toying with my fingers.

"So what had your pants in a twist earlier?"

"I kinda let something slip in front of Harry and Ron." He smirked and looked over at my two best friends.

"And what did you let slip?"

"Your name." his eyebrows brushed the blond hair that was hanging lower than the rest.

"Hermione, hate to break it to you but everyone at this stupid school knows my name." I shook my head and leaned in closer.

"I used your first name. They must think I've gone loony or something! For all they know they think you're still going around verbally abusing me at every chance you get!" his eyes darkened at the mention of the past but he chuckled a little.

"Let it go, and don't worry. Wesley's head is too thick to think about it… to even think about anything, and Potter is to loyal to even accuse you of falling for a Malfoy." I sent him a tiny glare when he insulted Ron but decided to listen to him.

"Yeah, you're right." I said, sighing.

"Aren't I always?" I lightly slapped him and he gave me a little kiss on the cheek. My eyes darted around the room, looking for anyone that might have seen it but decided it was safe. I took one last look before leaning over and returning the gesture with a quick kiss.

I sat back in the chair smiling to myself at how this situation had turned out.

I sat on the gold couch and hopping around a little. I had just been reminded by Ginny that Saturday was my birthday, the big 17, and that was 4 days away. I couldn't wait!

The portrait opened and I saw Draco walk in. I hopped op off the couch and ran over to him, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss.

"How was your day? My day was great!" Draco smirked a little before dropping down on his silver couch and opening his arms. I walked over and sat down letting Draco wind his strong arms around my waist.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Saturday is my birthday! I can't wait." He smiled and pulled me to his chest, leaning his head on mine which was tucked into his shoulder.

"I've got a Quidditch match that morning but I'm sure that we can do something special." I smiled and nestled my head closer to his soft skin. I don't know how long we sat there but I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I woke up with Draco's arm thrown over the back of the couch.

I looked over at my bag with all the unfinished homework in it and shrugged. I had first period free.

**How weird is this? Hermione not caring about homework:) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter because the next one is going to be kinda weird. Please review and let me know what you think so far:)!**


	17. Birthday Present

**Hay everyone!**

**I AM SO SORRY! Aparently when I was choosing the chapter I picked one from one of my glee stories, so here is the CORRECT chapter. But once again THANK YOU for all the reviews and alerts and favorites and may I just say, and I'm not ashamed to say it, I literally screamed when I saw the review number… 109! And that's all thanks to you guys who read this and if I could I would hug you all! Now, warning, this is a make or break chapter and some of you might hate me at the end because I'm leaving it at a cliff hanger but more than likely I will be spurred to write more. And this is the longest chapter I have written. EVER. Even in my other stories. So with the culmination of all these things I really hope you like this chapter! **

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 17: Birthday Present**

The next three days passed slowly. Time seemed to be keeping me from my birthday and I was getting very antsy.

I spent most of my free time with Draco, growing closer and closer every minute spent together, but even spending all your free time with someone you like doesn't wear all the birthday anticipation down. It was my 17th birthday and I was so excited.

Ginny decided that because I didn't spend that much time with her anymore I should spend my pre-birthday night with her celebrating.

That was why I was spending my night in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. I was snuggling into one of the chairs, mildly listening to Ginny talk about the latest gossip while I read the book on herbal remedies and potions she had gotten me.

"Hermione, you aren't listening to me at all are you?" I looked up at her with a look of guilt on my face. I had gotten fairly engrossed in the book and tuned her out.

"No, I'm sorry Ginny. This book is really interesting."

"At least my present is being put to use, but obviously you didn't hear what I said before or you would have blushed like crazy." I wasn't sure I wanted to know but I asked anyway, the curiosity overcoming my better judgment.

"What did you say?"

"Just that the word has spread that you and Malfoy are together now." The blush did rise to my cheeks but a small smile also raised the tips of my lips.

"Has it? How curious." Ginny laughed and looked into my eyes.

"I haven't seen you this happy in forever, you know that? At first I had my reservations about you and Malfoy but now I see he's good for you. At least for now." She smiled and I took her fingers and squeezed them.

I enjoyed that happy feeling that invaded my heart every morning I woke up, looking forward to the day and seeing Draco. Everything seemed to be going along great and it excited me so much.

"Thanks Ginny, I feel a lot better."

"Good, I'm glad for you." She looked up at the clock adorning the wall and sighed.

"I should be getting back to the common room, it's late."

"Alright, if I don't see you tomorrow then Happy Birthday again." she got up and hugged me before walking up the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

I walked out of the common room and down the dark halls scanning the portraits of the sleeping wizards I had seen so many times before. I squinted my eyes, looking for the portrait that was the entrance to my common room.

I walked through the portrait hole after giving the word and walked into the dark room before sleepily stumbling into my room. I noticed Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen so I walked to my room and fell sleepily onto the bed, that small tingle of excited anticipation in my chest.

-*HarryPotterHarryPotter*-

There was a small creak as the door opened to reveal Draco standing in the doorway, of the dark room morning sunlight drifting over his shoulder. He looked upon the sleeping form of Hermione, her crazy bed head hair sticking out as she burrowed her head into the pillow.

He walked quietly over to her bed and leaned in slightly so that his face was hovering slightly above her head. He leaned down the rest of the way, closing the gap, and pressed his lips to her springy hair. He stayed there for several seconds before pulling back and smiling down at her.

Although he knew she couldn't hear he quietly whispered

"Happy birthday Hermione"

He turned and walked out the door to his quidditch match against Ravenclaw

-*HarryPotterHarryPotter*-

I heard a small click and slowly sat up in my bead, rubbing the side of my face. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and sighed as I did so.

It was 7:30 and although I had wanted to get up early as to get to the quidditch field earlier than usual for Draco's game, this was a little bit earlier than I had wanted.

I kicked my feet out from under the covers knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep after waking up and shuffled into the bathroom. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the light now streaming through the windows. I picked my toothbrush up and started to brush my teeth.

I gurgled the water around and spit it out as I looked up into the mirror. I could have fainted as I looked at my face. The dark tint had fled, leaving in its place the pale skin from before my first meeting with my family. The curls had lost their dark color and had turned back to the light brown from before.

The first tears started to roll down my cheeks seconds later. I numbly walked out of the bathroom and then the room as I curled up on the couch.

Draco came to mind and I started to think about what this would do to us. I tried telling myself it would be fine, that he didn't like me only for my family and changed looks but the little devil on my shoulder told me I was lying to myself.

It was like war. The sensible side of me, my heart, told me not to listen to that voice, but it kept breaking through the walls and invading my mind. Draco was known for getting into girl's hearts, then their pants, then leaving them. This was it, the end, I was losing him forever.

I felt myself spiraling into a dark tunnel feeling the overwhelming emotions start to crush me.

~WHATISHAPPENING~

Draco walked into the common room on a cloud. This had been his first game won against Ravenclaw as the captain and he was feeling wonderful.

That is until he saw Hermione huddled on the couch with a distant, blank expression on her face. He quickly walked over, falling to his knees in front of her. He put his hands on the sides of her face but she jumped from his touch and looked at him with an expression of hurt evident on her face.

"Why are you doing this to me? Stop pretending!" she jumped off of the couch and ran to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

He stood up and looked at the door in disbelief. What was he doing? He walked out of the room to go find two others that might be able to help.

Blaise and Ginny walked into the room, both looking particularly angry. Ginny's eyes were shooting sparks and Blaise had one of those protective older brother looks on his face.

"I didn't do anything if you were wondering! I came in, saw her on the couch, went over to her, and she freaked out! She said something about why was I pretending, I don't know what that means, and she ran into her room." They all looked at each other for several seconds but finally they seemed to be convinced. Draco looked fairly deflated and confused, so that must have meant he had no idea what was going on.

Ginny walked over to the door, finding it locked. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath, causing the lock to click as it opened. She slid in and stayed in there for a while. Several times there would be shouts and sobs then banging against the walls but then it would all go quiet.

Draco and Blaise sat on the couches opposite each other.

"You didn't do anything bad to her did you?" Blaise suddenly asked. Draco shook his head and sighed.

"I wouldn't ever hurt her." Blaise nodded and slapped his knee before standing up. He walked over to Hermione's room and walked in, leaving Draco alone in the common room.

He was so confused and he just wanted to see Hermione. He began to get anxious as the minutes ticked by on the cock, marked by the constant ticking. Finally the door opened a fraction and both Ginny and Blaise walked out.

They gave him stern looks before Ginny stepped forward and placed a shaky hand on his arm.

"I'm not going to tell you why she's acting this way, she'll tell you that, but when you see her don't do anything. I'm warning you ahead of time so that you don't overstep a boundary." Draco nodded and stepped forward but Blaise intercepted him, bringing him to a stop.

"She's seriously messed up Draco-"

"This is my friend we're talking about!"

"And my sister! Anyway, tread softly, she is troubled." Draco nodded impatiently and brushed past them toward the room.

He slowly walked toward the door and slipped inside. The room was dark and for a moment he couldn't find her but then he saw her small body huddled under the covers. He closed the door and the sound caused Hermione to turn her tear stained face toward him. For a moment he was shocked, but then a smile spread across his face as the realization that he had gotten his old Hermione back hit him.

~ISTHISAREALFEELING~

I heard the door click shut and I turned around to face him. He stood with his back pressed up against the door, a huge smile on his face. That smile made my heart ache, knowing that this was probably the last time he would smile at me like that after he realized I had changed.

"Draco, just say goodbye and let me cry. I don't need any more interruptions." His face scrunched as if he was confused, but what was confusing about what I had just said?

"Why would I say goodbye? And why would I leave so you can cry? I don't want you to cry." I closed my eyes as the pain seared through my chest. Lies my sub-conscious told me.

"Look at me." I sat up a little bit. "You don't want me anymore. Just tell me you don't like me anymore so that I can move on."

Draco frowned as he stepped forward a little.

"Why would I say that? I would be lying and don't you look down on lying?" he smiled and I felt a small smile try to tug on the corner of my lips but I kept them down.

"I've changed. I'm not what you wanted. What you wanted was that other person, that prettier person, and I'm obviously not that girl anymore." Draco sighed and rubbed him hands down his face. He was acting very weird. Why couldn't he just say that one word and go away?

"I'm not going to tell you something that is not true. You should know that I speak my mind and if that was on my mind I would tell you. I don't want to say goodbye." Anger flared as he drew this torture. I jumped out of the bed and walked over to him, pointed my finger into his chest.

"Just say it! Stop hurting me like this!" Draco began to look angry and I took that as my cue. This was it, the end.

He took my hand and took it in his, pushing me onto the bed and leaning over me.

"Stop talking like this! If I don't want to say anything about that I don't have to! I'm not going to lie to you and break you like this. Why won't you believe me?"

I couldn't. My mind told me to push him, so I demanded what I wanted.

"Prove it to me. You can't just expect me to believe anything you say? Tell me something that will prove to me beyond doubt that you don't want to say goodbye. If you have nothing to say then just go away." He looked into my eyes and sincerity clouded the gray.

"Fine, you better listen and believe me."

**How did you like it? Better than the other chapter I posted:) Please review and tell me what you think. This is probably the second to last chapter I'll have. The last one will most likely be the next but I want to write more…. So because of my lack of ideas I was wondering if you guys could help? Maybe a suggestion and then I could blow it up and make it into a longer something? Tell me what you think in those things that I love called reviews and I'll be as happy as a peacock! Until the next chapter!:)**


	18. You Know What?

**Soooo. LAST CHAPTER! It's kinda short, but I hope it summarizes the whole journey adequately! I truly hope that you enjoy reading it (as much as I enjoyed writing the WHOLE thing) and please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 18: You Know What?

Draco took a deep breath as he prepared himself. Hermione didn't know it but this was one of his deepest secrets, one he hadn't ever told anyone. Not even Blaise, and he would have considered him to be his closest friend.

Hermione took even, deep breaths, waiting for Draco's reply. Slowly he began to talk and she leaned down into the pillows.

"As you know, I haven't been the greatest person toward you these past seven years." Hermione scoffed when he said this.

"No joke." Draco shot her a pained expression and she closed her mouth, deciding that she would let him go on.

"The reason I did this was because…" he took one last breath before going down the path of no return. "I've always had a crush of sorts on you." He looked into Hermione's eyes, looking for disbelief or even anger at the thought that he might be lying but all he found was dumbfounded confusion.

"As you know, my parents don't look lightly on things like wizards without pureblood, and at the time that was exactly what you were. A 'mudblood'." Hermione flinched and Draco took her hand, slowly dragging it onto his lap, and began drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"So of course nobody could know. I did everything I could think of to try and get you out of my mind. I got into the pants of every girl that would open her bedroom door to me, and the most regrettable thing, started relentlessly teasing you. It didn't ever work, as I hope you can see, because here I am right now." Hermione looked at his face, thinking he was going to cry for a moment, but that passed and he kept on talking.

"Then, you found out that you were actually a pureblood. At first I was mad because I didn't think you would want me, after how I had treated you. That was why I was so irritable when I was at your house. But then you were showing those same signs I had seen in myself and I was so relieved. I can't begin to explain the joy I felt at that moment, and have felt every second spent with you."

At that moment he took her other hand in his and pivoted their bodies so that they were facing each other, forcing Hermione to look into his eyes. He tried to put all his emotions on display at that one moment, hoping that she would take them and accept them.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I believe wholeheartedly that over these past weeks spent with you one emotion for you has fostered itself in my heart. And, contrary to your belief, it is not hatred, it is love. Pure, untouchable love, and I hope that you will see that I wouldn't ever leave you because of your bloodlines."

A small tear escaped Hermione's eye as she listened to those words entering the air.

"But what about my appearance. I've changed, I'm not that dark, beautiful girl anymore." Draco chuckled and placed a small, soft kiss on her cheek.

"That change in look didn't even mean anything to me. I got you, the same old you, and that was what had mattered all along." A small whimper escaped her lips as she stood up on the bed, balancing precariously on her knees, and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

Hermione's point of view:

It seemed as though my heart, in that one moment, could have burst and it wouldn't have mattered. All that mattered in the world was that Draco wasn't going to leave me. He seemed to convince that doubtful voice in back of my head that there wasn't a reason to worry.

"Do you forgive me?" Draco whispered. Goodness, I had thrown him away, yelled at him, and had done whatever else I had done and he was apologizing?

"What would you even have to apologize for?'

"Clearly I'm not as great as you think I am if you were even thinking those thoughts in the first place." I raised my hand up to his face, gently rubbing my fingers along his jaw.

"You are as wonderful as I think you are. And you know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I love you too." A huge smile broke out across his face as he pressed his lips against mine, all the emotions from those moments bundled up and sent through that one kiss. It lasted several minutes longer before Draco pulled back, allowing us both to breath.

He rested his forehead on mine, breathing heavily.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?" I hummed out, not much in the mood for talking.

"I think you're prettier this way. If you can change back, please don't. This was you from the beginning, don't ever change." I laughed and rose up to look into those storm cloud eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind."

~THEYSAIDILOVEYOU!~

The next months passed without a hitch. Ron finally came around, not that he ever talked to Draco, but excepting it was perfectly fine with me.

When it was sunny and moderately warm we would find ourselves outside lying in the grass looking at nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company.

I went home during Christmas break, although I spent a lot of time with Draco, and found out why I had changed in the first place.

The enchantment was supposed to last 18 years, no longer and no shorter. Because my Mom had changed me back early it had messed up the curse, causing me to change back to how I had been before meeting the family. In some ways I was happier, and the fact that Draco liked me better like this was a much added bonus.

Life hadn't ever seemed to happy and carefree, leading me to believe that although the road to happiness is always bumpy and unexpected, the finished product is always nicer that what we at first perceive.

**So, last chapter!:(:( to tell you the truth I'm kinda sad, but I wanna keep writing Dramione fanfiction! I just don't know what I'm going to write yet:):) So, for the last time in this story, farewell to you all! Hope that you enjoyed the journey (even if I didn't update as regularly as you, and I!, would have liked:))**


End file.
